A Little Dessert Before Dinner
by Youshi Semenjyu
Summary: Sanji is wellknown for his skirtchasing, but Nami is sick and tired of his antics, and finally decides she's going to do something about it! Edited for  Guidelines. NamixSanji, References to ZoroxLuffy. Takes place before Alabasta Arc. R&R!


A Little Dessert Before Dinner

By Youshi Semenjyu

Disclaimer: All characters copyright of Eichiiro Oda and Shonen Jump.

Note: I've only seen up to the Alabasta arc. So this is written with that in mind!

"Just a few days more, and we should get there."

The parchment crinkled slowly in Nami's able hands as she lowered the map and glanced towards the Eternal Pose that she held. The metallic needle within was steadily pointing them in just the right direction; soon, they would be reaching Vivi's homeland as promised. Letting out a sigh, the navigator leaned back in her lawnchair and gazed up past the sails into the blue skies, watching a lone seagull wing its way over the boundless seas of the Grand Line. A pleasant breeze rustled through her short ginger hair, causing her to smile lightly at the relaxed atmosphere that was ever so rare aboard this zany ship. Ordinarily, the air would be full of laughter and the sounds of heavy footfalls, or Lord knows what other sort of obnoxious racket, but this afternoon, only the soothing sounds of the ocean waves filled her ears.

Reclining, Nami dangled a strappy shoe from her toes, her legs bent and crossed at the knee. Despite having the Eternal Pose, she knew that the magnetic fields on the Grand Line were never a constant, and complete vigilance was required when sailing this treacherous sea. If her eyes weren't on the map and the Pose, then it was in Vivi that she trusted this duty. The Alabastian princess was almost the only person on board the ship who seemed to have a shred of common sense, and was the only person she could trust with such a fragile, important task.

"Ahh, Nami-saaaaan!"

And thus, the peace was shattered. Glancing up, Nami saw Sanji, their ship's excellent chef, hurrying towards her with a tray in one hand and a delighted, amorous expression on his face. Upon the tray stood a tall glass filled with a green concoction, topped off with a lime and a cherry. Sitting up as the tall man swooped downward in a deep bow, she smiled lightly.

"I have brought you a beverage filled to the brim with my love!" he proclaimed, his lips spread into a hopeful grin.

"Ah, thank you, Sanji-kun!" she replied as she took the drink, and offered him a cheerful smile. These daily proclamations of love from the chef were becoming routine; a part of her was beginning to wonder if it was all just a show, because she was beginning to be able to time when his attentions-

"Ah, excuse me, Sanji-san?"

"Yes, Vivi-chan!"

Nami sighed as Sanji was gone from her side almost instantaneously, tending to Vivi's quiet request. Still holding the 'drink of love', she sipped on it silently, watching over the edge of her map as the cook knelt, face flushed, and practically hung onto ever word the princess murmured. She wanted to be sick at his simpering attitude, but…instead, she found herself just frustrated and, yes, even a little jealous. Ever since he'd laid those baby blues on her in the Baratie, he'd acted as though smitten by her; he'd praised her ever action; even if it was fury! He'd helped Luffy carry her up the mountains of Drum, and had even been gravely injured, all for her sake! It was touching…until he went off and fawned over the next lovely lady that caught his eye. Vivi, Miss All-Sunday…she was sure there had been plenty in Loguetown, too. Not to mention all those bounty hunter women at Whiskey Peak.

It was sickening, and Nami was just about tired of it.

As Sanji hurried off towards the galley to begin preparations for dinner (at Vivi's request), the navigator sat up and put her drink aside, Slipping her shoes back on, she stood, folding the map into her hands. She watched that blonde head vanish down the stairs for a long moment, thoughtful, before she turned and walked the scant distance across the deck towards the princess.

"Nami-san?" Vivi asked curiously; she caught the calculating expression in the other girl's eyes, and instantly realized that Nami was up to something.

Turning her gaze from the stairs towards her azure-haired friend, Nami smiled, her eyes looking a little devious. She held out the Pose and her map, and after Vivi received them, Nami winked, a breeze casting several stray strands of hair across her pretty face.

"Take care of this for me for a little bit. I've got to go have…a little discussion with Sanji-kun," she murmured, and the tone in her voice was unmistakable. Grinning, she held a finger to her lips, as if asking Vivi to keep quiet, and followed it with a wink.

Vivi returned the smile after a moment, and as Nami turned and walked off, she chuckled to herself. It looked like dinner was going to be a little delayed…


End file.
